


Kingfield one shots (nsfw and sfw)

by LinkTheTwink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkTheTwink/pseuds/LinkTheTwink
Summary: This is going to be a collection of kingfield fics! Each chapter will be different, and this fic will include AU's and nsfw. Warnings at the top of each chapter will be given it if includes NSFW, just in case a reader doesn't want to read those said chapters.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 14





	Kingfield one shots (nsfw and sfw)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter is sort of short sorry. As a trans man myself, I just wanted to write a short little chapter of my comfort ship. I represented Dwight the way I would want to be if it was me. :)  
> I will be adding and updating chapters when I can.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS: SFW but does include themes of blood and gore

The echoing of the metal shoes clattered through the halls, approaching closer with each thud. The Trappers heavy breaths approached with the foot steps that partnered them, checking up and down the halls for the prey he lost. The halls of the preschool streched long, and the equally as long echoes of any movement found in them.  
As the noises grew louder, they started to disappear at the same time, growing distant and frustrated as the Trapper passed by Dwight, unable to detect his presence.  
Dwight was what Trapper was trying to find, because he was on the verge of sacrifice, only one more hook away from being carried into the sky by the arms of the entity.  
And Dwight didn't exactly feel like getting sacrificed today, especially not the way his team mates had been sacrificed. Stabbed to death and bludgeoned by the Trapper into a pulp, not dying quickly at the hands of the hook but instead to his hand.  
Dwight started the trial with Claudette, David and Laurie by his side, but the girls were the first to go leaving David and Dwight alone.  
After a few moments of hiding his breath, Dwight stepped out of the locker, slowly closing the loud, creaking, metal door behind him as silently as possible. His attention turned to the locker next to him, which he opened carefully making sure to look behind him for any sign of danger.

Standing inside was David, his boyfriend. They only recently started dating, and if Dwight had to guess, it was only about a few weeks since they made it offical.  
David gave him a reassuring look, stepping out of the locker before pushing Dwight's glasses against the bridge of his nose.  
"Don't want 'em falling off of ya, do we my little bat?" David said, smiling. As if nothing in this situation mattered to him, only Dwight. David's hazel eyes locked with Dwight's, his hands holding Dwight's face for a moment before dropping to his sides.  
"Huh? B-bat?" Dwight quietly whispered.  
"Yeah, I mean, A. Bats are cute, int they? And B. You're as good as blind without 'em glasses." David chuckled.  
"...Thanks?" The comment was sort of dumb, but it didn't matter because it was endearing and cute to Dwight. It made Dwight smile sheepishly, momentarily forgetting the world around him too.  
David had this sort of alluring presence to him, whenever he smiled or laughed, the room seemed to lighten and smile along with him. His moods were infectious, as if they smothered everyone, making them feel the same way he did. Dwight was no exception to this, everything David did practically made him fall deeper in love with him.  
David took Dwight's hand in his, and led him out of the preschool. The night was dark as always in the entities realm, but the stars in it were beautiful at the very least, no matter how real or fake they were. The moon was full and shone through the windows of the buildings, glowing amoungst the forever night sky. 

If Dwight wasn't being stalked like prey by a savage killer, he would have almost felt at peace in that moment, the sky having such a calming effect to gaze upon.  
Their feet trugged through the mud and grass, walking along a long white picket fence that ran around the schools playground. Dwight saw they were approaching generator and supposed thats what David was leading him to, until he was being lead straight past it.  
"Uh, David, why aren't we doing that generator we just passed?" Dwight asked.  
David turned around to look behind him at his partner, the moonlight making his glasses shine brightly and his hair looked like it was dancing in the glow.  
"Nah, there's no chance, love. We've got like three left. I dont know about you, but them chances don't sound swell to me."  
"So..where are you taking me then?" Dwight tilted his head slightly, thinking about the situation. Did he find some sort of item to help?  
"I found somethin' that i think you'll want to see." David had just finished his sentence before stopping in front of a large tree, and below it was the hatch.  
Dwight stared at it for a moment, before realising the situation David was going to propose.  
"I wanted you to 'ave it. You've been 'aving a rough time recently. Only one of us is gonna make it out of 'ere, we both knew that a while back." David patted Dwight on the back affectionately and ruffled his hair before kissing him on the head.  
Dwight looked up at him with a stern face, playing with his finger nails nervously.  
"No, David..You can't, you found it! I dont want to see you get hurt. Well, I mean, I know I see it all the time but that doesn't mean i like it, I just want-- "  
He watched David's eyes widen, staring behind him with a twinge of fear, his fists clenching. Dwight's heart began to race and pound in his chest, the adrenaline giving him a rush of panic. He knew too well what this feeling meant, and that him and David are in danger again.  
"Fuck, behind you!" David managed to yell out before they both took off running.

The Trapper was seemingly fixated on Dwight, probably because of how many times he had escaped his grasp this trail, his grunts amd breaths frustrated and hungry. His foot steps left deep footprints in the grass with every step he took, focusing all his energy on killing Dwight.  
By the time David noticed what was going on, he felt a sharp pain clamp around his foot, making him cry out in agony as his gaze met the trap wrapped around his foot. The claws of the metal trap dug into his flesh and the vinyl of his shoes, the blood seeping through his socks and pooling below him slowly.  
He grasped the trap as hard as he could trying to get out, with his boyfriend metres in front of him, running in full sprint still from the Trapper who was inches away from Dwight before grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the ground by it.  
The Trapper let out an exasperated sigh of relief as he saw Dwight's face curl in fear, tearing up from the overwhelming amount of anxiety and dread that was pooling inside of him. Dwight instinctively froze, his muscles locked up in fear.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM OR--" David started to yell at the Trapper, his words laced with hate as they left his mouth aggressively. But they had no effect, the Trapper kicked Dwight over onto his stomach and started slashing at his back violently, tearing his button up shirt clean through in many places, along with his skin coloured binder until only flesh was being torn, soaking the torn clothes in crimson liquid. 

Dwight was screaming out, writhing in pain, as his body started to go numb. David managed to pry the bear trap off of his foot, his rage was immeasurable, though it was fairly easy to anger him, nothing angered him more than seeing his boyfriend toyed with like a doll by the killers. They knew how much he cried and wept when he was in pain, how he cant handle it well and they relished in it. The scrapper always tried to put himself in harms way to protect Dwight and when he couldn't do that, especially when it was happening right before his eyes, it hurt him. It hurt more than any of the fights he'd gone through, more any of the pain he'd experienced in his past life on earth.  
Right at the moment David extended his arm to push the Trapper away as he was finally free, the cleaver came down and took Dwight's head from his body. David looked up and stared at the Trapper in disbelief, his eyes glazed over with an enraged glare. He knew the Trapper did that to get to him, like he was putting on a show just for David in that moment. His intentions changed from revenge to pleasure right in the last few moments of Dwight's death. All the killers seemed love to toy with the survivors emotions like that. Finding out who cares for one another just to use it against them for their own twisted mind games. In that moment, the only that snapped David out of his loathing was the sound of the hatch opening, which he made a run for. His injured foot sending shooting pains up and down his body, the blood following him in a trail. He jumped into it, the Trapper missing his shoulder by an inch.  
And the trail was finally over.

David fell through the black void, descending down and down until he could see the light of the campfire and his feet touched the soft ground. The fall back into their safe realm was terrifying at first, to all the survivors, but after so many trails it came to feel like a relief. A reward for being the last one out.  
Everyone sitting around the glow of the campfire turned to look at David, waving at his return.  
'Survivors who die to the killers hand are always the last to return.' David thought, as he scanned the camp for Dwight. Jake reckons it's because the entity only makes their bodies disappear when the trail collapses, the ground swallows up their bodies and finally returns them to the fire after everyone else has left.  
David waved back at a few of the survivors half heartedly, feeling annoyed with himself. His face was easy to read to everyone else, and they all knew not to engage with him when he was in a mood. And he was sure in one for a few minutes, as he placed himself under a tree, playing with the wraps around his fingers.  
Seeing Dwight die was never easy, and it never got easier with time like it did with everyone elses deaths. David always felt a rush of guilt every single time he witnessed it, and guilt wasn't an emotion David was ever happy to feel. His whole life was filled with it, and he couldn't even escape it here it seemed, regardless of whether anything was actually his fault.  
He felt so frustrated and hopeless until three bodies descended from the sky back into the camp, Dwight and the girls were alive once more after their body parts were snapped back together by the entity.

One of the most painful parts of being in the entities realm, was being put back together again after a death. The parts of your body that were cut off just snapping back onto you like a strong magnet, and feeling the rush of life in your bones and your blood circulating once again was excruciating every time.  
After Dwight's parts reattached, his fingers dug into the grass and dirt below him hissing through the pain, he was met with a set of glassy hazel eyes staring at him longingly.  
David hugged Dwight tightly, holding him in his arms and burying his face into his shoulder.  
"God, it feels so good to feel you again, Dwight. Are you alright?" Davids words were muffled, his face buried affectionately in Dwight's shoulder.  
"I'm okay, I-I'm ok-kay. It's over now. It didn't hurt that much, i promise" Dwight reassured him.  
"I know, you can 'andle yourself. I just don't like seeing in front of me, y'know? I felt like he did all of that to push me fuckin' buttons." David's teeth gritted as he continued to bury himself into Dwight, feeling his body close to his.  
"He probably was..I-I'm sorry about that.." Dwight rubbed his shoulder as he let go from the embrace, standing up with David.  
"Don't apologize on that cunts behalf, I don't want none of that from you." David paused for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. "You know dying isn't really a fuckin' mither in this place as well as I do. But that don't mean I'm 'appy 'bout it when it happens to one of us, love."  
Dwight nodded in response, he'd heard all this before time and time again. But every time he was glad to hear it, he was glad to know that David cared about him so deeply. 

He took David's hand gently and led him into the forest surrounding the campfire and sat down on a fallen log not too far away from the fire, but far enough for some privacy. They liked to come here often for alone time, since getting any of that proved to be somewhat trickey around this realm.  
"I wish I wore a vest under me clothes to trials, your bloody smart thinkin' of that one." David smiled at Dwight, looking over at him trying to make conversation. Anything to take his mind off of what just happened. But he saw Dwight's face drop as soon as he finished speaking.  
"So..uh you d-d-did see?" Dwight said, struggling to get his words out. This wasn't unusual for him, but usually around David he was more relaxed than ever. So his sudden mood changing was an alarm bell for David.  
"Huh? See what? The vest? Yeah- like I said it's a good idea, innit?"  
"No.. w-well I mean sure, but I didn't expect him to te-tear through me like that and expose it.."  
David's eyebrows lowered as he thought for a moment.  
"And you're talkin' 'bout the vest you were wearin'? Whats weird 'bout that? You embarrassed 'bout layering up now?" David's voice sounded a bit lost and concentrated as he was trying to think on what Dwight was getting at.  
"Well..uh.. y-yeah. It's not a vest though. That's the thing, it's um.. it's a-a- binder." Dwight stared at the floor, his hands shaking. He'd never got the chance to tell anyone he cared about that he was trans before, and this isn't exactly how he planned on coming out to David. When he tried to in high school, everyone started bullying him and never stopped until he graduated.  
He felt so comfortable around David, and safe with him, but there was always this underlying fear in the back of Dwight's mind that something would go wrong. His insecurities always got the better of him everytime he tried to talk to David about his identity. This time, there wasn't really a better opportunity to talk about it than right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, David finally spoke.  
"That don't make any sense, I thought binders were them office supplies to hold files together? What?" David's face scrunched in confusion.  
Dwight couldn't help but laugh a little, through his worry. David still wasn't getting the picture somehow, which somehow didn't surprise Dwight in the least.  
"D-David, its what trans men or non-binary people can wear, to flatten out chests. I've b-been on testostorone for years, but I couldn't afford the top surgery I wanted on earth. I tried for years to get any job I could to save up enough money but..I couldn't. No matter how many jobs. I-i'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier, that I-I'm trans, but I just didn't know how to tell you..I..just.." Dwights words trailed off, he couldn't find the right words to say. Everything in his head started spinning, his stomach started to feel weaker.  
David didn't need to hear anymore words. He grabbed Dwight by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him tightly. His fingers ran through Dwight's hair slowly, caressing him with care. He peppered Dwight's neck with kisses slowly before drawing himself away go meet Dwight's gaze, holding his boyfriends chin in his hand gently.  
"Dwight, I fuckin' love you with all me heart, love. I get why you was probably scared to tell me, but lemme tell you that this don't change nothin', okay? I wish you 'ad told me earlier..but that's alright, I'm just glad you told me now when you were more ready to." David's touch and words melted Dwight, making his hands grip David's jacket softly.  
"Really? I'm..I just...I-I-I love you so much too." Dwight's words were soft coming out and shakey, hesitant to say too much.  
This moment was all he was hoping for, not that he ever doubted David too much, but he didn't think anyone would ever say such kind words to him.  
"Love, you deserve everything. An' if anyone ever gives you shit for it, I will make sure they don't open their eyes again for weeks. Got it?" 

David smiled, pulling Dwight in for a kiss, their eyes closing in unison as they relaxed into it.  
The kiss was soft as their lips grazed before touching more passionately, David's hands cupping his boyfriends cheeks. For the few minutes they shared their intimate kiss, the trees seemed to stop rustling in the wind and the crows in the distance went quiet.  
As they pulled away, they both gave eachother warm smiles, holding one anothers shoulders as they enjoyed this moment together.  
David broke the silence after a minute, brushing his hand against the leaders cheek.  
"Are you gonna tell anyone else? Don't be afraid to." David's tone was soft and comfortable.  
"If anyone asks, sure. I'm not afraid to tell anyone, not with you around."  
"That's what I like to 'ear. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, you send 'em my way." David kissed the top of Dwight's head and hummed into it softly with admiration, basking in the moment.  
"I don't think anyone here is an asshole like that, David. But I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I-I-I think you're the clostest thing we have an asshole, heh~."  
David scoffed and dropped his jaw in response to Dwight's comment, and poked him on the head in a playful manner.  
"Oi! Cheeky shit, I'll 'ave you know I have reputation to up hold. I've got a soft side y'know, just only shows up for you, don't it?" David snarled jokingly, nipping Dwight's neck gently with his teeth.  
"Hey~!" Dwight pushed David away, flustered and giggling with him happily. "Y-Y'know I am only joking.. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, David. You're always looking for anyone and everyone except yourself."  
David would have usually made a smug joke at such a kind compliment, but he didn't want to take away from Dwight's glow. He knew that Dwight would be feeling such a rush of emotions, and he wanted this moment to be about him.  
Instead, he kissed Dwight again whilst smiling.  
"Thank you, Dwight. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, David."


End file.
